Kumori Zora ga Nai
by kirameku-14
Summary: Kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Menunggu hingga batas waktu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini tertutup awan mendung. Mampukah mereka? KyuMin, BxB, Mpreg. Warning Inside. Key-Yeong Gi-Key's new username.


Sosoknya adalah sosok yang tak terjangkau olehku.

Malaikat… ia menyerupai itu.

Sosok putih bersih tak bercela.

Indah dan takkan mungkin ku nodai.

Menjaganya… menjaganya tetap indah.

Melindunginya… melindunginya dari semua rasa sakit.

Membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya bahagia.

Malaikatku… berbahagialah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUMORI ZORA GA NAI**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Romance, Family, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, MPREG, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins. Kalau KyuMin milik Joyers~**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu hari ini Ming? Baik? Kau tahu… hari ini aku kembali dimarahi dosen galak itu. Padahal aku _'kan_ hanya telat lima belas menit. _Aishh jinjja_…" Kyuhyun, _namja_ berambut ikal itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin, sosok rapuh yang hanya bisa terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Menatap lurus ke depan, tatapan kosong yang telah memenjaranya beberapa bulan ini. Tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun yang sangat menyukai kilau _foxy _Sungmin. Kilau yang menyimpan kekuatan magisnya tersendiri. Kilau yang sangat dirindukan Kyuhyun.

"Hei,_ umma _sepertinya sudah memandikanmu _nde_? Kau wangi, Ming." Kyuhyun kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin dan mulai menyesapi wangi Sungmin. Wangi yang selalu sama dan selalu menenangkan dirinya.

"Ming~ _bogoshippo_…" dan, _monolog_ itu pada akhirnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun mulai merasa dadanya semakin sesak kala melihat Sungmin yang masih saja seperti ini.

Jika membunuh itu dilegalkan, maka Kyuhyun mungkin sudah membunuh orang sialan itu sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Membunuh si sialan yang menyebabkan Sungminnya seperti ini. Si sialan tak tahu diri, bermuka dua… kerak neraka untuknya.

Sungmin, sebelum kejadian itu adalah pemuda dengan segudang pesona, pemuda dengan segala bakatnya, pemuda yang sangat disenangi seluruh temannya, pemuda yang sempurna. Pemuda yang dicintai Kyuhyun. Sungminnya yang sempurna. Sungminnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyuhyun _ah_, sudah makan?" di ujung pintu kamar Sungmin itu, seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang kecantikkannya mulai tertutupi karena permasalahan ini, nampak sedang berdiri memandang Kyuhyun beserta anaknya.

"Belum, _umma_. _Umma _sudah makan?" Kyuhyun mulai menyingkirkan kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin dan beranjak menuju_ eomma _dari pria yang dicintainya.

"_Umma _juga belum, mau temani _umma_ makan?" dan pertanyaan itu diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka memulai makan malam mereka dengan keheningan, guratan lelah terlihat di wajah keduanya, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat sedang menyantap makanan, hanya sesekali terdengar pertanyaan singkat yang dibalas tak kalah singkatnya. Setelah selesai menyantap makanan, Kyuhyunpun menuju kamar Sungmin kembali. Ia membawakan makanan untuk Sungmin, makanan yang walaupun hanya tersentuh sedikit tapi tetap Kyuhyun usahakan untuk masuk ke dalam perut Sungmin.

"Ming, ayo makan." Dengan ucapan singkat itu, Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan sendok di tangannya untuk mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Badanmu sekarang bahkan lebih kurus dariku… aku rindu kelinci gembulku yang dulu. Maka dari itu, makan yang banyak _nde_?"

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai membuat Sungmin, setidaknya menghabiskan separuh dari makanan yang dibawanya, kini sedang membersihkan bibir Sungmin dari remah-remah makanan yang bersisa.

"Kelinciku masih saja manis," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap lekat mata Sungmin. "Sekarang sudah malam, ayo kita tidur Ming." Sesudah berucap demikian, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin. Membaringkan Sungmin dalam posisi ternyamannya, kemudian menyusul Sungmin untuk berbaring dan menjemput alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _ah_, tidur yang nyenyak. Umma akan selalu melindungimu." Nyonya Lee, yang saat itu hendak memeriksa keadaan Sungmin dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah tertidur, hanya bisa membelai lembut pipi anaknya sebelum mengecup kening anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kyuhyun _ah_, terima kasih sudah mau berada di sisi Sungminku. Menjaga Sungminku sampai sekarang. Kelak, tetaplah di sisinya. Lindungi dan cintai anakku yang satu ini." Ujar Nyonya Lee sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

Sepeninggal Nyonya Lee, sepasang mata di atas ranjang itu terbuka. Mata itu… mulai mengalirkan kristal-kristal beningnya. Menangis tanpa suara, sehingga tidak membuat pemuda di sebelahnya terjaga.

"U…_umma_…" suara itu, terbata-bata mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah lama tak keluar dari mulutnya. "Kyu…" panggilnya lagi saat menatap wajah pemuda yang selalu menemaninya.

.

.

.

"_Umma_!" pagi hari yang harusnya dinikmati dengan ketenangan itu, dihancurkan dengan teriakkan Kyuhyun yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Nyonya Lee.

"_Waegurrae _Kyuhyun _ah_?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang kebetulan hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sungmin, apa Sungmin bersama _umma_? Dia tidak ada di kamar…" ujar Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Nyonya Lee terkejut. Pasalnya, ia baru saja hendak ke kamar sang anak.

Hening sesaat… pikiran mereka benar-benar kacau saat ini. Sungmin, semenjak kejadian itu tak pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari kamarnya. Jangankan keluar dari kamar, beranjak sesentipun tidak ia lakukan dari tempat ia duduk.

_TRANG_

Bunyi benda yang terjatuh membuat keduanya terkejut dan langsung melesat menuju asal suara. Dan suara-suara itu makin jelas saat mereka sudah berada di dekat dapur.

"_Umma_, Kyuhyunnie… kalian pemalas sekali… jam segini baru bangun? _Kajja_, cepat bantu aku memasak."

Nyonya Lee dan Kyuhyun tercekat begitu melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka, lengkap dengan celemek dan bahan-bahan yang hendak diolahnya. Rasa bahagia yang tak terkira tentu saja menyelimuti keluarga itu. Malaikat mereka, malaikat mereka kini sudah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya yang membosankan.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyunnie, _umma_. Jangan melamun, cepat bantu aku…" gerutu Sungmin begitu melihat reaksi dari kedua orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupannya.

"_Kajja_ Kyuhyun _ah_." Nyonya Lee segera menepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

.

.

.

_-Ming, cepat bersiap. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai di rumah. Kita kencan.-_

Pesan singkat yang berasal dari Kyuhyun itu tentunya membuat Sungmin bahagia. Dan ia, layaknya remaja labil di luar sana, berjalan tak tentu arah di dalam kamarnya. Bingung akan melakukan apa, mandi dulu? Atau menyiapkan baju yang pantas? Atau…

"_UMMA_! Kyuhyunnie mengajakku kencan! _Umma_, apa yang harus kulakukan!" jeritan panik itu terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Membuat Nyonya Lee yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa tanaman hiasnya berlari tak kalah paniknya dengan sang anak, menuju kamar anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat sudah menyamankan posisinya di kursi samping kemudi.

"Kita mengunjungi Dokter Kim dulu, bagaimana? Aku ingin memastikan kondisimu." Kyuhyun terdengar berhati-hati saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin berkonsultasi dan memeriksakan Sungminnya yang sekarang terlihat semakin membaik itu.

"Asal kau tahu ya Cho, aku tidak sakit. Tapi tak apalah, aku juga ingin bertemu Yesung _hyung_." Ujar Sungmin dengan segala gerutuan yang menyertai dan jangan lupakan juga, bibir yang dimajukan pertanda ia kesal.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang _'kan_, aku ini sehat." Kesal Sungmin saat Kyuhyun kini menggenggam tangannya dan menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di pelataran parkir.

"Aku tahu, Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Memastikan jika kelinci manisku ini takkan mengacuhkanku lagi, kau kira aku tidak kesepian apa…"

Seketika, langkah Sungmin terhenti kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Hatinya merasa bersalah saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini bersabar terlalu lama untuk menantinya dari masa penyembuhan lukanya itu.

"_Mianhae_…" lirih Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan Kyuhyun kini menatapinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Gwaenchanna_…" hanya itu saja yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, sebelum ia menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau sudah kembali lagi padaku. Jangan menahan lukamu sendirian lagi _nde_? Apa gunanya aku? Apa gunanya aku yang selalu saja berkoar-koar akan melindungimu sementara kau malah menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Jangan seperti itu lagi _nde_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

"Woah… Kyuhyunnie! Aku mau berenang!" pekik Sungmin senang saat melihat air terjun yang sangat indah, lengkap dengan bebatuan yang bergenjang mengalirkan air sejuk itu dengan beberapa ketinggian berbeda untuk kemudian berganti menjadi alur sungai-sungai kecil.

"Hati-hati." Peringat Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin kini mulai melangkah untuk mendekati landasan air terjun itu.

"Eh… Kyu, bawa baju salin _'kan_?" tanya Sungmin sebelum pakaiannya mulai basah terkena cipratan air.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah meminta _umma_ menyiapkannya tadi." Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin kini berjalan dengan perlahan menuju landasan air terjun itu. Percikan air menerpa sekujur badan Sungmin yang hendak mendekati air terjun itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di salah satu batu besar itu memperhatikan Sungmin dengan kesenangannya. Sungguh, saat ini yang ia harapkan hanyalah melihat senyum di wajah Sungmin. Senyum yang telah lama menghilang. Senyum yang mampu menyinari hari-harinya. Senyum yang selalu Kyuhyun usahakan untuk tetap hadir di wajah indah Sungmin.

"Woah, airnya segar Kyu. Ayo ikut denganku." Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya berdiri di bawah guyuran air terjun.

Saat hari beranjak petang, Sungmin yang kelelahan dan telah mengganti pakaiannya itu duduk di hamparan rumput di tepi sungai itu. Menunggu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan segala hal yang telah dipersiapkannya.

"Hei, kita makan di sini?" Sungmin mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang menenteng keranjang piknik beserta perlengkapannya di kedua tangannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Menurut orang sekitar, pemandangan di sini indah kala malam." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai menyiapkan segalanya.

"Kuakui, bintangnya memang indah. Tapi… apalagi?" tanya Sungmin yang juga turut membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dan jangan bersuara." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, saat Sungmin sedang menikmati jatah makan malamnya, sebuah titik cahaya terang menghampirinya. Pertamanya hanya sebuah titik terang, dan kemudian muncul beberapa titik lainnya. Saat tersadar itu apa, Sungmin hanya bisa terpukau.

Lain Sungmin, lain juga Kyuhyun. Pemuda dengan mata _hazel_ indah itu sedang menyiapkan kamera poketnya dan membidik Sungmin beserta kunang-kunang indah itu. Sungmin yang tersenyum senang, Sungmin dengan tatapan kagumnya, dan juga Sungmin dengan mulut penuh terisi makanan.

"_Sa-rang-hae-yo_." Sungmin membuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara dan menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berkata tanpa ingin kunang-kunang itu terusik karena ulahnya.

Kyuhyun yang menangkap maksud Sungminpun membalas perkataan Sungmin dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan setelah itu, Sungmin yang sudah aktif kembali dengan perkuliahannya, terlihat sedang memeluk sebuah _paper bag_ yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang diminta oleh _umma_nya. Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini Kyuhyun tak mengantarnya, Kyuhyun sedang mengunjungi teman lamanya dan iapun tak mungkin melarang Kyuhyun _'kan_?

"Sungmin _ah_…" sosok _namja_ paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Membuat Sungmin terpaku di depan pagar rumahnya.

"K-kau!" Sungmin tercekat dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "PERGI!" usir Sungmin saat _namja_ itu mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai mencengkram tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan seperti ini, orang-orang bisa beranggapan buruk nantinya." Ujar _namja_ tua itu lirih.

"Kau pikir, dirimu itu baik? Kau pikir, memperkosa anakmu sendiri itu bukan hal buruk? Kau itu kotor! Kaupun menodaiku! Kau juga membuatku membenci dunia yang sudah kau dan _umma_ berikan padaku! Jadi, buat apa aku harus memikirkan anggapan orang tentangmu? Kau sendiri tak memikirkan perasaanku dan juga istrimu itu saat melakukan hal itu. Kau pikir, dengan kau yang dibiarkan _umma_ tidak mendekam di penjara, kau masih punya hak untuk bertemu dan menyentuhku lagi? Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya sosok munafik dan juga menjijikkan!" jerit Sungmin kesal, segala yang selama ini menyebabkan awan kelabu menghiasi kehidupannya beberapa bulan ini, kembali menyeruak dari ingatannya yang sudah melupakan hal itu.

"Kau… kau masih anakku Lee Sungmin! Jaga bicaramu!" bentak _namja_ tadi yang rupanya adalah _appa_ Sungmin._ Appa _yang telah dibutakan nafsu dan merusak kehidupan Sungmin.

"Siapa anakmu?! Sejak malam itu kau bukan lagi seorang _appa_! Kau hanya bajingan tak tahu diri!" bentak Sungmin kesal. _Appa_ Sungmin yang geram mendengar ucapan Sungmin hendak melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Sungmin.

"Kau tidak berhak terhadap orang di hadapanmu ini lagi Tuan." Kyuhyun menggeram saat menahan tangan yang akan melukai Sungminnya lagi, mencekal tangan itu sebelum tangan itu melukai Sungminnya lagi.

"Jangan menggertakku."_ Appa_ Sungmin yang terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan memukul Kyuhyun tepat di rahangnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesis kesal sebelum membalas pukulan itu dengan segenap kebencian yang selama ini ia tahan untuk pria bangsat di hadapannya.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri untuk tidak muncul kembali di kehidupan kami."

_Eomma_ Sungmin yang mendengar kegaduhan yang berasal dari depan rumahnya segera keluar untuk melihat keadaan di luar, dan begitu terkejut saat melihat mantan suaminya itu memukuli Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi di kehidupan kami. Pergi dari kehidupan kami apa susahnya? Bukannya itu mudah? Semudah kau melukai kehidupan kami." Mata nyalang Nyonya Lee menatap mantan suaminya yang ia ceraikan tepat setelah kasus itu.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku…" ujar mantan suaminya itu dengan terbata-bata. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang berlindung dibalik bahu Kyuhyun dan beralih pada mantan istrinya yang menjadi tameng untuk anaknya.

"Aku tak melihat itu dari tingkahmu barusan. Kau menyakiti anak-anakku, itu yang kau katakan ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu? Memangnya kau pikir, ini semua semudah kau menutupi lubang galianmu dengan tanah yang entah dari mana. Memangnya kau pikir, luka yang kami rasakan bisa semudah itu kau perbaiki? Pergilah, jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi. Dan kuharap kau takkan muncul lagi di hadapan kami. Karena… sekali lagi kau muncul di hadapan kami, saat itu juga jeruji besi akan menjadi tempat terakhir kita bertemu." Ujar Nyonya Lee sebelum menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"_Umma_…" Sungmin mengerung kesal saat melihat _eomma_nya hendak beranjak dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"_Umma_ hanya ingin mengambilkan kau minum, Sungmin _ah_."

"_Anni_, aku butuh _umma_." Gerutu Sungmin kesal dan beranjak masuk ke dalam pelukan sang_ eomma_.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengambilkan." Kyuhyun yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya pun dihentikan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tak mau kedua orang itu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, kehidupan Sungmin dan keluarganya sudah tak diselimuti awan kelabu lagi. Kebahagiaan terus saja hadir di kehidupan mereka. Pertemuan Sungmin dengan _appa_nya dulu, untungnya, tak meninggalkan luka kembali bagi Sungmin. Sungmin, secara perlahan-lahan sudah sembuh dari trauma yang dialaminya. Ia yang dulunya menahan suaranya dan tak berbicara selama beberapa bulan, sudah tak seperti itu lagi. Kesehatan mentalnya yang mulai menguat itupun tak kembali goyah kala bertemu dan bersiteru dengan sang _appa_. Kejadian itu benar-benar sudah Sungmin buang dari kehidupannya. Masa lalu yang buruk itu, ia hapus dari kenangannya. Untuk kemudian ia isi dengan sinar kebahagian bersama keluarganya._ Eomma_nya, Kyuhyunnya dan juga…

"_Halmeoni_! _Appa_ cama _Umma_ lagi ngapain cih di kamal lama banget…" gerutuan kesal yang berasal dari ruang makan itu terdengar manis bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

"Sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi kedua orang tuamu akan keluar dari kamar. Sebentar lagi _nde_." Bujuk sang_ halmeoni_.

"Tapi _halmeoni_, Adeul kecal! _Appa 'kan_ cudah janji mau main cama Adeul hali ini. Ichh!" Sandeul, Cho Sandeul, menggerutu kesal, pasalnya… ini adalah hari Minggu dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya serta berpergian entah kemana yang penting dia bisa bersama kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"CHO KYUHYUN! LEE SUNGMIN! TURUN SEKARANG JUGA, KALAU TIDAK KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN DARIKU!" gelegar teriakan frustasi Nyonya Lee membuat suara gaduh berasal dari arah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"IYA _UMMA_!" teriak keduanya dan kemudian turun setelah membersihkan badan mereka dari 'kegiatan berpeluh' mereka di pagi hari.

"_Halmeoni wanjon daebak_!" Sandeul yang berusia tiga tahun itu tersenyum senang saat melihat kedua orang tuanya turun dan sarapan bersama mereka untuk kemudian pergi bermain entah kemana saja sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Air mata dan cengkraman rasa takut sudah tak ada lagi. Mereka kini berbahagia dengan kehidupan mereka. Tertawa dengan semua tingkah cucu pertama yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Dan berbahagia untuk selamanya. Awan kelabu yang menyebabkan langit mendung untuk kebahagiaan mereka telah pergi dan kini mereka hanya akan berbahagia.

.

.

.

KKEUT! END!

.

.

.

My tahu… ada ff yang belum kelar, tapi entah kenapa pengen banget ngetik dan share ini. Hehehe~

Ung! Memang sangat-sangat banyak ff dengan tema seperti ini, terlebih lagi dengan cerita yang berakhir dengan happy ending, well, ini hanya fanfic~ biarkan penulis berdelusi dengan kebahagiaan mereka dalam menuliskan apapun yang dia inginkan. Selama tulisan itu tidak menimbulkan 'keresahan pembaca', gak apa 'kan?

Karena, pada kenyataannya, kehidupan dunia nyata gak akan sama dengan cerita-cerita yang sudah dituliskan, nde?

Untuk judul, sesuai arti persuku kata, _kumori_ itu awan mendung, _zora_ itu sama kayak _sora_ yang artinya langit sedangkan _nai_ berarti gak ada. Jadi, pada intinya judulnya berarti Langit Mendung Sudah Tak Ada Lagi. Karena kepanjangan, jadi My pakai yang bahasa jepangnya aja~

Kekeke, just enjoy it.

Annyeonghigaseyo~


End file.
